Into the Ghostbusters World/Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock join the group
This is when they'd arrived in the Ghostbusters world and meets Ash Ketchum and his Friends in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. The Song "Ghostbusters" has played In New York, Ghost are everywhere and then our Heroes has arrived and then Slimer just slime at Gandalf Gandalf: '''Hey! Accursed pifering phantasm. '''Batman: Ghosts? Wyldstyle: '''G-G-ghosts! '''Dora-Rinho: Ghosts? (Scream) I'm scared of Ghosts! Gandalf: '''Surely, you're not scared of a few... Specters? '''Batman: I ain't afraid of no ghosts. Gandalf: Hmm. The dead don't rise from their graves without good reason. We should find out what it is. Batman: '''Agreed. They look like they're coming from over there. Come on. '''Bart Simpson: '''Look out! Ice Cream Truck! '''Emmet: Where? Lisa Simpson: '''There! '''Sunset Shimmer: Move out of the way! Tino: Take cover! They jumped out of the way as the ice cream truck falls on the ground Homer: '''No! I really want Popsicles! '''Marge: C'mon, Homie! We need to find the Foundation Element! Dora Kid: '''Look at all the Ghosts. They are taking over New York! My home! '''Littlefoot: We've got to do something! Tino: Right, Littlefoot. We need to find the source of the Ghosts. Sunset Shimmer: Right. Let's go! And off they went. Bad Cop: Wow! This Place is very nice, Carver. Carver: '''Are you sure, Bad Cop? The City is taking over by the Ghosts? '''Tish: Yes, Carver. Things looking weird and don't look good. Lor: Who you gonna call? Emmet: '''Ghostbusters? '''Owen Grady: I don't know, who are the Ghostbusters. Wang Dora: '''I don't know them, either. '''El-Matadora: '''The rest of us don't know who they are? '''Kotori: Neither does us. Erica: 'This Dimension is full of Ghosts. '''Ena: '''I know, Erica. '''Godou: '''So, what should we do now? '''Liliana: '''We have to stop all the Ghosts. '''Reine: '''And how can we stop all the Ghost's? '''Tohka: '''We have to figured out, Reine. '''Yoshino: '''He's right. We have too. '''Origami: '''And we have to think of something for these Ghost. '''Mana: '''And how can we do that? '''Yoshinon: '''Don't know. But we'll find out soon. '''Ace Goody: '''And even though, Dora-Rinho isn't moving. '''Dora Kid: '''Dora-Rinho. Why you look so scared? '''Dora-Rinho: '(Scared) Because... I can't handle the Pressure! Go on without me! '''Dora Med: '''Dora-Rinho. We cannot leave you behind. '''El-Matadora: '''He's right. We're your friends. '''Dora-Rinho: '''I'll jeopardize the Mission! Endanger us all! Throw me overboard while you still have a chance! Just leave me some ammo, Little Water, some Yummy Buns if you have 'em. (Weeping) '''Wang Dora: Chill out, Dora-Rinho! Dora-Nichov: '''He's right. You have to calm down. '''Pippo: '''Where's your bag? Where's your bag? '''Sophia: '''Breathe '''Big G: '''Breathe. '''Sneech: '''Breathe. Dora-Rinho is using the bag to breathe and he breathe too fast and now the bag is on his mouth and he cough it out '''Riruru: '''Slowly. '''Ace Goody: '''Slowly. '''Noby: '''Slowly. He breath slowly '''Lulli: '''Good. Now do the thing that you need to relax. Then they are going to find the source of the Ghost '''Sue: '''I hope we don't run into something. '''Bad Cop: '''Like that Airship? '''Tino: Say what? They see an airship. Noby: You have to say it. Didn't you? Bad Cop: '''Yeah. '''Emmet: '''I think I should use crane on that Airship. '''Owen Grady: '''And you need this Shift Keystone. '''Emmet: '''Okay, Owen. I got it. And then he turns it on. And the Airship is leaving '''Tino: Okay! It's gone now! Jake: Yo ho. Way to go, Emmet! Izzy: '''You rock! '''Cubby: '''Way a go! '''Skully: '''Way a go, matey! '''Marina: '''What a good man he is. '''Stormy: '''I know, right? Now let's go. They are going, but they got blocked in their way. '''Alice: '''Great! What should we do now? '''Dan Kuso: '''I think we should Build a Giant Speaker. '''Runo Misaki: '''Okay. Let's build one. '''Marucho: '''Let's find some Part's around here. '''Julie: '''And don't fall down to the Manhole. '''Shun: '''And those slimy Goo. And they finding some part for the Speaker and they found some Part's. '''Owen Grady: '''We should the Chroma keystone to power it up. '''Emmet: '''Let's make some Platform! They are making a Platform for the Chroma Keystone and finish it '''Bad Cop: '''Let's do this. They use the Colour and aim it to the Speaker and it play Ghostbusters song. And then blow everything and the Echo-1 Vehicles is heading that way. '''Tommy: '''What is that? '''Lola: I don't know. Gus: '''I think this Vehicles is awesome for the G-Man. '''Robotboy: '''We should follow that Vehicles. '''Robotgirl: '''Okay. They went off to follow the Echo-1 Vehicles '''General Zod: Now that's what I call a Phantom Zone! Egon Spengler: Ray, this looks extraordinarily bad... Ash Ketchum: How bad? General Zod: (snatches the machine) The Foundation Element. Good. Your co-operation is noted. Zod puts the Ghostbusters in his ship Ray Stantz: Whoa! General Zod: Without the Ghostbusters, the pitiful residents of this planet won't stand a chance. New Krypton will rise from their ashes. Batman: Krypton? This is the one time I be happy to see Superman. Emmet: Wait. Didn't Krypton blow up? Owen Grady: '''Well, it did. '''Batman: Not so fast, Zod! General Zod: Batman. Tino: You will not get away with this! Cera: Yeah. Like said! General Zod: Oh really? Tohka, I've heard that Kurumi is going to put your future husband, Shido, under a love spell so she can have Shido all to herself forever! Tohka: I won't allow that, Zod! General Zod: It will happen. And the Dazzlings want you to join them, Tino. Tino: What!? Dora Kid: Not the sirens again. General Zod: Yes. It's them, and they're waiting for you in another world. And then they will make you theirs forever! Sunset Shimmer: No! I won't let that happen!! Ash Ketchum: You can't take the Ghostbusters, you guy! (to Pikachu) Pikachu, use Thunder bolt! Pikachu: '''PIKACHU!!! Pikachu shocks General Zod and he didn't get the effort '''General Zod: (laughs) That tickles. Ash Ketchum: What? You didn't get hit? General Zod: Yes, Ash. I'll take your yellow mouse friend with me. Zod puts Pikachu in his ship Ash Ketchum: '''Give me back my Pikachu!!! '''General Zod: No, Ash. I think Team Rocket will find some uses for this "Pikachu". As a slave of New Krypton. Ash Ketchum: '''They're Here?! '''General Zod: '''That's right. '''Meowth: You got that right, Zod. Misty: 'Not them again. '''Brock: '(Sigh) It's them. '''General Zod: Do your introduction, Team Rocket. Team Rocket: '''Okay! '''Ash Ketchum: Here we go again. Misty: '''I really hate them. '''Brock: You said it, Misty. Does someone have any earplugs? Jessie: Prepare for trouble! James: Make it double! Jessie: To protect the world with devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evil of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth: Meowth. That's right! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! General Zod: '''We better go now. See ya! They went on top of the Ghostbuster Headquarter '''Ash Ketchum: '''We have to go up there! '''Both: '''Okay! They went to the Firehouse and the Other's are watching them. '''Laval: '''We have to help them. '''Cragger: '''He's right, let's do it. They went to the Firehouse and they saw Ash and his Friends climbing the Stair to the rooftop and then the Stair is broken '''Worriz: That man took a yellow mouse? Eris: '''I guess so. '''Bladvic: Let's go then. Razar: '''But the Stair is broken. '''Rogon: '''So how can we get up there? '''Gorzan: '''We'll figure something out, Dude. And they saw some Ghost's coming down the Basement '''Gandalf: Sue: '''What about Ash and his Friends? '''Littlefoot: '''We'll get to them, after we stop all the Ghosts. '''Cera: Yeah but they all look scary. Ducky: Yep, yep, yep. Petrie: Me hope they no scare me. Dora-Rinho: '''And I have two Paper Bag. (He breathes both of them) '''Tino: Okay, we'll do this the hard way. Noby: What do you mean "the hard way?" Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts